megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bauer-CTU
Congratulations! You have become one of the MM Wiki's new sysops for your hard work! Use your new powers wisely!Brick Man 19:30, 12 July 2006 (UTC) (Response) Thank you, Brick Man. It's an honor. It feels good to have the ability to stomp on a troll should I catch one lurking around here. Again, thanks!. Congrads! --RMX (Response) You're welcome. And, congratulations right back to you as well! There is also ANOTHER new sysop! I felt that Quick was deserving of this title, and people who deserve things usually get them around here. Brick Man 21:23, 13 July 2006 (UTC) first Mega Man experience Yeah! It would be either Mega Man 2 or Mega Man 4. My cousins had Mega Man 4 and my best friend and cousins' neighbor had Mega Man 2. Not much later I got Mega Man 4 for Christmas and it all started from there... Wow. That's a lot of Mega Man merch! I remember when I was only collecting the PVC figures and then I got my Mega Man and Proto Man figures for my birthday. lol lol. I remember the show came on at 8 am when I was a kid. I remember setting my alarm for it so I could record the episodes. I was pretty much a fan of just Mega Man and Ring Man. My sister had a big crush on Proto Man. lol. I like Proto Man from the games, but I really didn't like him too much in the cartoons. I really can't think of anything too rare. I did have a strage solid blue figure that resembled Mega Man (especially the Mega Man on the cover of MM1). It looked real old as if it were from the late 70's/early 80's. I'm not sure what happened to it. There were some things I wish I got off eBay. I saw a stuffed Mega Man, Proto Man and Pharaoh Man as a set once. I also saw PVC figures of the MM5 Robot Masters. Well I'm off to bed... Good night (No title) I don't remember working on sprites from the Wily Wars... lol I've never seen the European MM2 box art, but the European MM1 box art was good. I wish they had that in the U.S. I think both the MM1 and MM2 box arts are weird. Both Mega Men are holding guns and have visors. The MM1 box art reminded me more of old Atari game box art. I was never sure if the was Dr. Wily or Dr. Light on the MM2 box art. Oh! I have seen the European MM2 box art before. Mega Man's all silver and the giant robots look organic... That one is weird. Look at this one I found online for MM2. http://www.retrones.com/Caratulas/Megaman%202%20f.JPG I saw the Youtube video you put on the cartoons page. That's cool. Yeah I will NEVER own a PS3, nor a Xbox 360 for that matter. Too much money. However, I've been trying to get a hold of a Wii. I really want one. The only systems I never owned were the Sega Saturn, the Virtual Boy, the Jaguar, the Neo Geo and the 3DO. I never really wanted any of those systems. I almost wanted the Sega Saturn, but it never really got my attention since Sonic X-treme was never released. I don't really regret owning any of system that I owned. They were all worth it. I really don't think I'll ever regret not owning the PS3 or the Xbox 360. They don't seem worth how much they're asking and besides, I don't have much time to play games anymore. You probably won't see me on much over the next 2 weeks since I have final projects due and final exams to study for. I loved my 32X. I had that Star Wars game too! Too bad yours didn't work. I bought it mainly for Knuckles' Chaotix, which I still haven't gotten all the Chaos Rings in that game yet... I am tempted to get the Xbox 360 with the 2 new Sonic games that are out now, but I won't get a 360 until it's down to $150. Hopefully the Sonic games will be released on the Wii. I had the v.2 Genesis and the v.2 Sega CD. I didn't know that there were Sega CD games that required the 32X. I wasn't even sure that was possible. I grew up with my Atari 2600. I was probably playing Atari before I could even talk. lol. I remember getting Atari games still brand new from the store. I remember getting an awesome joystick and Donkey Kong Jr. from K.B. It may have. I know it was very confusing having all three systems connected. I had trouble setting up my 32X. I also know that the v.1 Genesis and the v.2 Sega CD was confusing enough. I don't really remember the details of the problems I had with my 32X, but I know they included the "electromagnetic protector" things and the already existing wiring for the Sega CD to the Genesis. My favorite game soundtracks of all time... That's pretty tough since there are so many. Mega Man 2, Mega Man 4, Mega Man X1 and Mega Man Legends 2 would be my favorite Mega Man ones. I really love a lot of the Sonic soundtracks too. Sonic 1, Sonic 2, Sonic and Knuckles, Sonic Adventure 1, and both the American and Japanese Sonic CD soundtracks. Kirby 64 had a great one. Majora's Mask was great too. Super Smash Brothers Melee. Final Fantasy 7. Paper Mario. Final Fantasy 1. Final Fantasy Legend 2. Any Pokemon battle song. The list goes on. I can't think of any more right now, but I know there are a lot more. Ok. You may not see me very often for the next week either. I'll probably be away with no internet or dial-up... What happened to Quick, Blaze Heatnix and Shade? I kinda miss them... --RMX 17:02, 19 December 2006 (UTC) I apologize For not being here at...all. I noticed that the above mentioned members are pretty awesome, so I'll try and get them back(I may know who Heatnix is...)Brick Man 12:36, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Happy New Year! Yay! I'm back! Miss me? Anyway, you're welcome and thank you too. I enjoy working on the cartoon stuff with you. I wish my Captian N DVD with episode 5 wasn't so scratched up so I could get pictures of the MM1 robot masters. --RMX 19:55, 7 January 2007 (UTC) I didn't know that there were Mega Man comics... I wish somebody told me. lol I finally went back to playing Mega Man X: Command Mission after a whole year and beat it and all the secrets. Yay! In the game there is a gorilla robot enemy with an axe called Big Monkey. This enemy is in the retro set of enemies along with many enemies from Mega Man X and Mega Man X2, and maybe Mega Man X3 if Bladey is in that set. Do you remember any robot gorilla enemy with an axe in any of the MMX games on SNES? I can't find one... ttyl --RMX 05:07, 12 January 2007 (UTC) PS3, Spider Man 3 Wow! The PS3 is a flop. I can't believe how many I've been seeing in stores now. People are returning them for their money back. Plus, I still don't have a Wii! I've been trying so hard to get a Wii... Anyway, yeah, I'm pretty excited about the Spider Man 3 nmovie coming out. I'm going to have to watch the first 2 again to refresh my memory. I can help with the other characters bios if you need it. I forgot all about them. I've been working on re-categorizing and categorizing the uncategorized over the past few days. --RMX 04:21, 24 January 2007 (UTC) I finished those six bios. Anyway, I wouldn't compare Sony to Sega and Atari, although Sony was overconfident in thinking that their target audience could actually afford the PS3. Sega did fail with the Saturn, but I see their Dreamcast as a success even though they should've made it so the Dreamcast could play both DVDs and Saturn games to compete with the PS2. Sony has proven to be expensive or just plain greedy over the years. Not just with games, but with their computers. Slight issue http://www.megamanwiki.com/wiki/Main_Page Another Mega Man wiki? They only have about 30 articles only on MM classic and MMBN. Is there anyway we can get them to join forces with us? --RMX 03:36, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Update His email doesn't work and you need to sign up to make any edits on that wiki, so I contacted him the only way I could by posting a comment on his web site. It appears that his wiki was only a brief obsession. I asked him if he would like to join and contribute his knowledge. We need all the help we can get, especially for the MMBN series and MMZ series. I'm back Hey! I'm back! Sorry I was gone for so long. My laptop finally died and I was caught up with midterms and projects. What's new? --RMX 04:06, 19 March 2007 (UTC) I'm back (again) Hey! I'm back! (again) I am really sorry that I have been gone for so long. It sucks not having and computer. I've been trying to fix my laptop this whole time, but it's hopeless. It's just too old, but the best computer I've ever owned. I need to save up for a new one. Anyway, what's this about a merger with an anime wiki? Did I miss it? I will try to keep up the best I can without a computer. --RMX 00:08, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Well, you may not see me as much after today. I'm going back to college after Father's Day. I did a lot of organization while I was here. Hopefully I'll get a new laptop soon. --RMX 22:42, 17 June 2007 (UTC)